


до самого конца

by inwoo (arcane_hero)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caning, Face-Fucking, Lightsabers (Star Wars), Lightsabers As Sex Toys, M/M, Object Penetration, Restraints, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_hero/pseuds/inwoo
Summary: Кайло слишком ненасытный, и Хакс трахает его его же световым мечом.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	до самого конца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To The Hilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708794) by [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/pseuds/linguamortua). 



– Это всё, что ты можешь? – рассмеялся Кайло, всё его тело, от горла до члена, было покрыто потом и красными следами ударов. У Хакса болела рука, пока он сек его, и Кайло только продолжал ухмыляться, свисая с потолка, привязанный за запястья. Его длинное, стройное и мускулистое тело могло выдержать любые наказания, и Хакс никогда не видел ничего подобного. Никого подобного. Он думал, что это было какой-то тренировкой по овладению Силой; ведь даже он мог справиться с подобной болью, если это требовалось на поле боя. Но способность Кайло выдерживать пытки выходила за грани выдержки, необходимой для обычного солдата. Для него боль была извращенной потребностью, и ничто не могло удовлетворить её.

Сильнее, глубже, больше, быстрее – Кайло не мог думать ни о чём другом. Его не заботило собственное тело. Хакс слышал, что у некоторых людей были определённые правила для такого рода встреч; Кайло же смеялся над любой идеей об установлении рамок, всегда бросался к любой опасности. И почему Хакс вообще об этом думал? Если бы нужно было выбрать между ними двумя, Сноук выбрал бы его – Хакс был в этом уверен. Сноук ценил его больше. Это было совершенно очевидно. Кайло был потрясающим, пьянящим и всегда отчаянно готовым, чтобы его трахнули, но как солдат он представлял слишком много проблем, которые не стоили такого риска. И сейчас, когда Кайло вытянулся перед ним, обнаженный, возбуждённый и смеющийся от бурлящего внутри адреналина, Хакс чувствовал, что ему совсем плевать.

Он снова взял розги и закатал рукава. Он уже давно снял мундир, а его рубашка была мокрой от пота. Зажав розги в ладони, он неспешно обошёл вокруг Кайло, осматривая красные полосы на его теле. От следов на его бёдрах и ягодицах шла кровь. От этого вида Хакс ощутил собственное возбуждение. Кайло в любой момент мог вырвать крюк из потолка, разорвать тонкую цепь, державшую его за запястья и уйти отсюда, полностью свободный. Но он решил не делать этого. Он отдал власть над собой Хаксу.

Хакс заставил Кайло умолять взять его. Умолять очень, и очень, и очень долго. Но это того стоило.

– Я бы мог оставить тебя висеть здесь, чтобы ты подумал над своим поведением, – рассеяно произнёс Хакс, щёлкнув розгами в воздухе. Кайло вздрогнул, готовый к удару, которого так и не последовало.

– Делай что хочешь, мне плевать, – выплюнул он, ухмыльнувшись ему через плечо и качнув ногами в воздухе. В его огромных зрачках плескалась похоть.

– Тебе будет не плевать, если я остановлюсь, – угрожающе начал Хакс.

– Не будет, если это всё, что ты можешь, – Кайло попытался пожать плечами. Хакс сжал челюсти и отвернулся, чтобы Кайло этого не заметил. Он отложил розги и подумал о том, что можно было сделать дальше. Он любил заставлять Кайло томиться, но сегодня он был слишком нетерпеливым. Его каждодневные обязанности особенно сильно действовали ему на нервы, а его подчинённые казались ещё более бесполезными. Хакс хотел удовлетворить свои потребности, насладиться одиноким бокалом бренди и отправиться в кровать. Подумав о постели, он перевёл взгляд на койку, на которой Кайло оставил свою одежду. Как всегда неряшливо – Хакс всё ещё не смог отучить его от этой привычки. Его взгляд упал на тусклый, покрытый царапинами световой меч Кайло, небрежно лежащий на подушке.

Хакс улыбнулся.

Он подошёл к койке и впервые в жизни взял его в руку. Взвесил в ладони. Он был легче, чем он представлял. Хакс знал, что если нажать в нужным местах большим и указательным пальцем, он пробудится к жизни даже для того, у кого не было никаких способностей к Силе. Он погладил металлический стержень большим пальцем.

– Осторожнее, Хакс, – пропел Кайло почти пьяным голосом. Он откинул голову назад и осмотрел комнату. Его ноги висели в нескольких сантиметрах от земли. – Не всё можно контролировать так же легко, как меня.

Хакс проигнорировал его и потянулся в шкафчик над койкой. Вытащил оттуда бутылку с высокоэффективной смазкой. Взяв её и рукоять в руки, вернулся к Кайло и встал перед его лицом. Тот посмотрел на его ладони, и Хакс ощутил острое удовольствие, заметив, как осознание проступило на его покрасневшем веснушчатом лице. Он нахмурился и посмотрел Хаксу в глаза.

– Думаешь, тебе этого хватит? – спросил он его, не в силах скрыть собственное довольство. Кайло облизал нижнюю губу, продолжая пялиться на него. Хакс сделал шаг ближе, и Кайло наклонился к нему, выгнувшись, чтобы поцеловать. Хаксу потребовалась значительная сила воли, чтобы сдержать себя. Горячие губы Кайло были в миллиметре от его. Но он всё-таки смог. Кайло задел пальцами ног пол, пытаясь приблизиться. В этот раз Хакс позволил их губам соприкоснуться, просто чтобы побаловать себя сдавленным высоким всхлипом Кайло. Тот проглотил ещё один тихий стон, который, скорее всего, был словом _пожалуйста._

– Может, мне нужно отпустить тебя? – Хакс сильно понизил голос.

– Нет, – спешно ответил Кайло, прикрыв глаза. Хакс несильно подбросил рукоять меча в руке, похлопал ею по ладони.

– Теперь кажется, что тебе совсем не плевать на то, что я могу, – выдохнул Хакс. Кайло тяжело задышал через рот и промолчал. Его взгляд всё ещё был прикован к рукояти меча. Хакс поставил бутылку со смазкой на пол, медленно выпрямился и ударил Кайло по лицу. – Смотри на меня, когда я говорю с тобой, – Кайло перевёл глаза на лицо Хакса.

– Я хочу этого, – тихо произнёс он. Тяжело сглотнул. Хакс услышал это, заметив, как дёрнулось его горло.

– Что ты хочешь? – Хакс притворился, что не понимал его.

– Я хочу, – выдохнул Кайло, – я хочу... Я хочу это, – он кивнул на меч.

– Нет, – отрезал Хакс, будто отдавая команды собаке. – Скажи, чего _именно_ ты хочешь.

– Трахни меня этим, – дрожащим голосом взмолился Кайло. Он натянул цепи на руках, начал извиваться, и краска поползла по его лицу и шее. Мышцы напряглись, будто его пытали.

– Попроси меня по-хорошему, – произнёс Хакс, чтобы ещё немного поиздеваться над ним.

– Хакс, – начал Кайло, его голос сочился желанием. Это было опасным – с помощью него он мог заставить мужчину сделать много безрассудных вещей. – Хакс, пожалуйста.

Тот посмотрел на рукоять в своей руке. Потрясающий образец инженерии, толстый и ребристый, чтобы идеально лечь в ладонь. Что было и в случае Хакса. Кроме того, он был не толще того, что Кайло уже принимал в себя. Кайло создал его сам, и от мысли о том, чтобы растянуть его этим безжалостным оружием, острая дрожь удовольствия пробежала у Хакса внутри. На нем не было никакого предохранителя, ничего в нем не было безопасным. Хаксу нужно быть очень осторожным. Он встал за спиной Кайло и положил руки на его стройные бедра. Легко укусил за плечо, нежно провёл ладонью по боку – и Кайло застонал, откинув голову ему на грудь.

Им было так легко манипулировать, заставив упрямое безрассудство превратиться в отчаянную мольбу. Сначала строгое слово, затем – мягкое прикосновение. То, что было нужно этому мальчишке – Хакс всегда думал о нем именно так, пусть у них и была очень маленькая разница в возрасте – это твёрдая рука. Хакс провёл кончиками пальцев по его вспотевшей истерзанной спине, спустившись к мускулистым ягодицам. Кайло дёрнулся.

Если бы он сконцентрировался как следует, то смог бы расслабить плечи и коснуться пальцами ног пола. Хакс точно рассчитал длину цепей. Кайло никогда не умел сопротивляться искушению, поэтому каждое прикосновение Хакса заставляло его извиваться и раскачиваться в цепях. Это было проблемой. Хакс лениво провёл ногтями по его правому соску, просто чтобы заставить его выдохнуть и всхлипнуть, после чего потянулся и опустил цепь ниже. Теперь Кайло смог встать на цыпочки, широко расставив ноги. Когда Хакс положил рукоять на пол и потянул его бедра, Кайло понял, что ему нужно было отвести плечи назад и выгнуться.

Кайло уронил голову на грудь. Теперь он был сосредоточен на том, чтобы удерживать себя в таком положении, потому что этого хотел Хакс. Несмотря на своё упрямство, Кайло был хорошо обучен. Или, скорее, старался заслужить награду, чего тоже было достаточно.

Хакс облизал пальцы и толкнулся ими Кайло в задницу. Без предупреждения. Тот вздрогнул и резко вдохнул, после чего смог справиться с собой. Он был горячим, но при этом дрожал от холода и предвкушения. Хакс протолкнул в него пальцы на пару дюймов. Он был так близко к Кайло, так близко, что его покалывало от этого ощущения. Он снова укусил его за плечо, и Кайло сжался на его пальцах. Хакс позволил себе сжать собственный член сквозь штаны. Его прежнее нетерпение сменилось грубым горячим восторгом. Удовлетворением от собственной находчивости и желанием наблюдать, как Кайло принимает всё, что он собирается ему дать.

Он согнул пальцы, и Кайло застонал, повиснув на цепях. Он поднял смазку и щедро вылил её на руку, размазав по пальцам и костяшкам. Иногда Кайло был настолько напряжённым, настолько злым, что требовалось много времени, чтобы растянуть его. Сегодня же он был готовым, как портовая шлюха, и пальцы Хакса легко вошли внутрь. Сразу три, из-за чего Кайло откинулся назад, качнув бёдрами так, как он делал, когда сидел на члене Хакса.

Он прижался лицом к его затылку, вдохнул запах его волос, потёрся носом за ухом и задрожал, ощутив, как Кайло наклонил голову, давая ему доступ к нежной коже на шее. Никакого чувства самосохранения. Хакс мог вонзить зубы в его яремную вену, разорвать его горло, нажать на рукоять меча и насадить его на его собственное оружие. Тёмная, импульсивная сторона Хакса хотела этого. Он провёл зубами по коже Кайло и вставил в него пальцы до самых костяшек. Повернул ладонь и коснулся напряжённой и тёплой мошонки.

Кайло дрожал с каждым выдохом. Его ноги начали трястись от усталости. Влажный член вздрагивал с каждым движением пальцев Хакса, который растягивал его, проникал глубже внутрь.

– Пожалуйста, – долго и хрипло выдохнул Кайло. Он вытер пот с лица о плечо и вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на Хакса. Он обкусал губы почти до крови. Прядь волос прилипла к его щеке, и Хакс осторожно убрал её ногтем. Кайло наклонился к его руке, и Хакс почти зарычал от той власти, какую сейчас имел над ним. От той силы, которой сейчас сдерживал его.

Он поднял рукоять меча с пола и взял её так, чтобы гладкий закруглённый конец был направлен в сторону Кайло, а двойное отверстие для самого меча легло в его руку. Он тщательно смазал её и фыркнул, подумав о том, с каким трудом Кайло придётся вычистить её после. На один короткий мучительный момент он приставил рукоять к его заднице и начал ждать. Ждать, пока Кайло отчаянно не позовёт его по имени. Только после он начал проталкивать меч внутрь.

Это оказалось легче, чем он ожидал. Да, рукоять была жёсткой, но Кайло был хорошо растянутым и влажным и знал, как принять что-то подобное. Закруглённый конец вошёл в него так же легко, как и член Хакса делал это множество раз до этого. Кайло вскрикнул, вцепился в цепи и склонил голову вниз, волосы упали ему на лицо. Он уже был на грани. Хакс с трудом расстегнул штаны левой рукой и вытащил свой член. Он медленно провёл по нему рукой, чтобы побаловать себя. Он не мог кончить – пока что не мог – но он не мог и сдерживаться. Он протолкнул в Кайло кнопку активации, поворачивая рукоять внутри него. Он держал её за основание. Если что-то пойдёт не так, меч обожжёт его предплечье.

Возможно, Кайло и был безрассудным, но вот Хакс предпочитал, чтобы их встречи заканчивались в его кровати, а не на больничной койке. Он не был глупым.

Кнопка активации тёрлась глубоко внутри Кайло, скользя по самому нужному месту. Кайло застонал сквозь зубы. Он был растянут до предела. Это было почти больно, но в этом, конечно, и был смысл. Кайло жаждал этого. Хакс мог трахать его до крови, и он всё равно возвращался к нему, умоляя о большем. Мысли о крови, текущей по бледному мускулистому бедру Кайло, заставили Хакса зарычать. Он сжал свой член у основания, выдохнул через нос. Ему нельзя было кончать раньше Кайло. Он протолкнул рукоять глубже. Кайло выкрикнул его имя, тяжело выдохнув. Хакс вставил в него рукоять до основания, и Кайло принял её, тихо захныкал, его ноги заскользили по полу. Металл был тёплым и влажным в руке Хакса, его стало трудно держать, но он успел сделать всего несколько движений, прежде чем глубокая дрожь пронзила Кайло, он издал что-то вроде задушенного визга, вцепился зубами в собственный бицепс и–

– О, – выдохнул Кайло, – ещё раз, сделай ещё, Хакс, о–

Хакс смотрел, как член Кайло дёрнулся, он сам согнулся, насколько мог, застыл и кончил, сперма закапала с его члена на пол. Хакс продолжил трахать его, слушая каждый его стон, ощущая его дрожь и выдаивая из него последнюю каплю, пока Кайло почти без чувств не повис на цепях, тяжело дыша.

Рукоять упала на пол с глухим лязгом, и Хакс обхватил Кайло за пояс и начал дрочить себе, запах пота, спермы и крови Кайло буквально забился ему в ноздри.

– Позволь мне, – выдохнул Кайло, придя в себя и дёрнув руками. Цепи упали, когда он ударил по ним Силой. На потолке замигали лампы. Хакс снял с него наручники влажными пальцами. Кайло сразу же упал на колени, как полупустой мешок, ударившись коленями об пол. Он сел на пятках и оттолкнул руку Хакса от его члена. Тот вцепился пальцами в его волосы, чтобы притянуть ближе, но Кайло уже уткнулся лицом в его бедро, после чего взял его член в рот настолько глубоко, насколько это было возможно. Хакс закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки до крови. Кайло обхватил его руками за бедра, давясь его членом. Хакс скользнул по его языку, по небу, после чего толкнулся в горло.

Он почувствовал, как зарычал, сильнее схватил Кайло за волосы, пока трахал его так, как хотел, так, как ему было нужно. Когда он наконец отстранился, чтобы дать ему вдохнуть, Кайло был раздавлен, слюна и слезы текли по его лицу, пока он прерывисто втягивал в себя воздух. Хакс убрал волосы с его лица, чтобы рассмотреть всё получше, и Кайло расплылся в одурманенной улыбке.

– Не ухмыляйся так, – произнёс Хакс больше для того, чтобы отдать приказ, а не потому что ему было не всё равно. Кайло улыбнулся шире.

– А ты заставь меня, – выплюнул он, и Хакс зарычал, после чего грубо открыл его рот снова и сунул туда член. Кайло задел его нижними зубами, а Хакс переступил черту. Его живот напрягся, желание лизнуло его внутренности, и он кончил. Кайло отстранился и сглотнул; его губы были влажными и опухшими.

– Когда-нибудь, – начал Хакс, застегнув штаны и пытаясь отдышаться, – когда-нибудь я перестану тебя наказывать.

– Или убьёшь меня, – рассмеялся Кайло. Он всё ещё стоял на коленях, закрыв глаза и откинув голову назад. Его горло пересекали следы от розог. На лежащих на коленях запястьях виднелись синяки от сегодняшней и прошлой ночи. Он выглядел восхитительно, обманчиво хрупким.

– Или убью тебя, – согласился Хакс, точно зная, как и когда он намеревался это сделать.


End file.
